


Bad Omens

by Roux



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roux/pseuds/Roux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: You don’t have to be familiar with Good Omens to be able to read this</p>
<p>A bored Adam Young is never a good thing. And being an adult just makes that boredom all the more worse. It is fortunate, for the world as we know it, that Adam Young stumbled upon Beacon Hills when he did. </p>
<p>If warring werewolf packs aren’t enough to hold Adam’s attention then satanic sacrifices certainly will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Omens

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven't read Good Omens:
> 
> Adam Young: The Antichrist  
> The Them: is Adams Gang or group of friends consisting of Pepper, Brian, and Wensleydale  
> Dog: Adam's pet dog/ Satanical Hellhound  
> Aziraphale: an angel, and part-time rare book dealer  
> Crowley: An Angel who did not so much Fall as Saunter Vaguely Downwards

It was rather peaceful after the Day that was Best Forgotten. Adam, after setting the world backs to rights, was released from his dreadful imprisonment i.e. his room after his father found out about his ill attempted escape from the backyard when he was meant to be grounded. The Them grew up. But fortunately unlike so many of their piers did not grow apart, even if Pepper married Johnson the leader of the rival gang. Twenty-two years past in relative peace, until today. 

Adam sat in the only armchair in his living room, looking like a king sitting on his throne. Dog, his ever loyal companion, sat it his feet. Adam steepled his fingers beneath his chin and smirked. The Them were crowded together on the couch.

They stared. 

Adam smirk widened. 

“How—“ Wensleydale began, frowning, he looked to Pepper for help.

“How are you sixteen again?” Pepper said.

“Seventeen.” Adam corrected.

“Okay…” Pepper glanced at the other Them, “How are you seventeen again.” 

“Hmm,” Adam leaned back in his chair, “You know that make-up you use, that ‘age-defying’ stuff.” 

Pepper’s eye twitched, “Yes.”

“It’s kind of like that, but my way works.”

“Does that mean you’re wearing make up?” Brian asked, frowning.

Adams smirk dropped. “No.” He glared. 

“Okay,” Pepper repeated, “why are you seventeen again.”

“It has come to my attention that humanity has gotten rather dull in the last twenty-two years.” 

The Them flinched at a memory that tugged at their thoughts just beneath the surface of their consciousness. 

“Is this about that day we can’t remember?” Pepper asked nervously. 

Adam waved the his hand dismissively, “No, I’m not tired of people yet I’m just bored.” 

The Them sighed in relief.

“Boredom, which I have found the perfect solution to.”

“Which is?” Wensleydale asked.

“America.”

“America?” The others echoed in bewilderment.

“Yes!” Adam crowed in delight standing. 

“Why?” asked Brian.

“What do you mean why?” said Adam, frowning, “It’s America, they’ve got thirty-nine flavor of ice cream, probably more now.”

“Bull shit!” said Pepper, “That was the reason why you wanted to go to America when you where eleven! Ice cream is hardly a suitable answer now.” 

“And,” Adam said, “Beacon Hills.”

“Where?” asked Brian the same time Pepper said, “Why?”

“There’s something there that I want,” Adam eyes glaze, seeing something far beyond there understanding, “And,” Adam blinks focusing on his Gang, “it’ll be an adventures, there’s a mystery to Beacon Hills that I want to solve.”

“Right,” said Pepper, “Why the age change?”

“This mystery involves high school students, I decided to undercover.”

“And how did you come across this information?” Wensleydale said.

Adam sighed, “I had a dream.” 

“What kind of dream,” Brian asked with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows, Pepper hit him.

“It wasn’t really a dream more like a vision.” 

The others traded glances.

“A vision of what?” asked Wensleydale.

“Of who,” corrected Adam, “Agnes Nutter, came to me in a cloud of dust.”

“Dust?” said Wensleydale skeptically. 

“Yes, dust,” Adam rolled his eyes, “Well, it was all rather hard to understand seeing as how she talks but the gist of it was—“

“How who talks?” asked Brian.

“Agnes Nutter, obviously,” said Wensleydale, he frowned, “Who’s Agnes Nutter?”

“Agnes Nutter was a witch who died over three hundred years ago.”

“Why was a three hundred year old witch appearing to you in dust?” Pepper said. 

“Well she was also prophetic, Look it doesn’t matter,” Adam growled and the Them fell silent, Dog whined. “What matters is she came to me and she told me that I would find what I was seeking in America.” 

The Them traded glances, “and what are you seeking?” asked Pepper wearily. 

An unholy gleam entered Adams eyes, “Why love, of course.” The Them flinched.  
It was decide by the Them after the third time Adam fell in love that they would keep there leader away from all further temptations from then on. It wasn’t that they deemed love as “gross” as they once had as children. No, it was more due to the fact that when Adam got his heart broken it was hell on earth – quiet literally seeing how Adam was the Adversary, Destroyer of Kings, Angel of the Bottomless Pit, Great Beast that is called Dragon, Prince of This Word, Father of Lies, Spawn of Satan, and Lord of Darkness.  
After Adam calmed down from his broken heart, he set the world to rights of course, but the Them, unlike the rest of humanity, remembered. 

It was Pepper, Adam’s first lieutenant, that proposed to Wensleydale and Brian the mission to keep Adam away from love, it was readily agreed upon and set in motion and had worked for the past ten years until now.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” said Pepper, “I mean it is a three hundred year old dead witch after all, who knows if she could be trusted.”

“It has been decided.” Adam said, resolute. The Them slumped in there seats. After Adam decided something there was know use arguing. 

“So,” Brian said after a moment of silence, “America?”


End file.
